Exit.~
by Mistaria
Summary: PG, for a kiss, although I don’t see why you’d want your parents guiding your kisses… For the rest, I don’t want to spoil it, you’ll just have to read.


---------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer:   
Unfortunately none of this is mine, save my imagination of   
course. Thanks for creating them.  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~Exit.~  
  
A well-manicured hand rummaged through a small vanity case   
filled with make-up and finally took out a bright red lipstick.   
With a fine brush the lipstick was applied to full pink tinged   
lips. A black mascara roller was used to thicken the long   
lashes that framed a pair of big blue eyes. Long red hair was   
being tied up in a ponytail and fixated by a lot of hairspray.  
She looked in the mirror.  
A strange, yet familiar woman looked back at her.  
After the bright colours it was strange to wear black, but she   
had to. It was the safest way to depart unnoticed. Besides, she   
decided, the black was even quite stylish.  
She wondered what he would think of it. After all, he was the   
one who was responsible for her leaving this safe and protected   
environment.  
Sneaking out on a night like this, she had to be crazy.  
  
After finishing her make-up she threw the vanity case inside a   
large black backpack which she secured to her back.  
While she adjusted the straps she looked around to make sure   
she hadn't forgotten anything. She touched the Pokéballs that   
were attached to her belt and made sure she was carrying her   
Pokédex with her, then she smiled.   
She was ready to leave for good.  
After switching off the lights she silently closed the door   
behind her and started walking.  
Moving through the hallways she thought about the time she'd   
spent in these quarters. How she had to do all sorts of crazy,   
immature things to be a part of the group. And how everyone   
around had always been patronising her.  
And then she'd met him.   
At first she didn't want to admit her feelings for this man but   
now she had decided to leave with him she realised she loved   
him.  
This was the end.  
And a new beginning.  
She was breaking free.  
  
As she walked along the swimming pool she noticed how the light   
was reflected by the rippling water and created spooky light-  
patterns on the walls and ceiling. The sound of her footsteps   
echoed through the large hall.  
She'd always disliked this place. Not because of the place   
itself, but because of the people, the atmosphere, the   
mentality. You needed to be good to survive here, and you   
needed to play by the rules. Otherwise you couldn't survive.   
She realised now she was never supposed to be here, she was too   
good and the rules were too boring.  
  
While she climbed over the fence her eyes searched for him.   
Then suddenly she discovered him, leaning against a tree. She   
decided for herself that the black shirt still looked good on   
him, even though she'd never seen him in any other colour.  
As her feet touched the ground he approached her. She put her   
backpack down and hugged him. One moment they were holding on   
to each other, staring into each other's eyes, the next moment   
their lips collided in a passionate kiss.  
They stood there for a while, enjoying the kiss, until she   
broke from his embrace and brushed a lock of hair out of his   
face.  
A broad smile curled her lips.  
"Let's go."   
He smiled too and grabbed her hand. His bright eyes sparked   
with energy.  
"Let's go."  
  
~The end?~   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Note from the author:  
Hmmm... Red hair, blue eyes. Could be Misty, could also be   
Jessie.  
One ran away from her sisters while the other one eloped from a   
first-class university to become part of Team Rocket. Both left   
with a guy.   
It's up to you to decide whose story this is and whether this   
fanfic is about the past or the future...  
Hope you enjoyed this figment of my imagination.   
Thanks for reading,  
Mistaria  
  
BTW, please review, I might consider a sequel...  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  



End file.
